


Rosy Proposal

by guisu



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这其实是临时起念的想法。感谢露伴PS的某张图给我带来的灵感。此外还要谢谢为我提供文中书名的吱吱老师、帮我想标题的好呆呆！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosy Proposal

　　事情最开始的起因只是一个小小的玩笑，倘若它不是发生在Franklin的雄鹿派对上也不会和结婚这个话题扯上任何关系，更不会有那么多喝得醉醺醺的家伙发疯似得起哄，最终导致它演变成价值500刀的赌局——独自坐在休息室里吃着早餐的黑发亚裔高级探员，从没像这一刻般虔诚地在内心默默祈祷：万能的金鱼之神，如果明明已经喝得脑子掉进胃袋的家伙们还记得昨晚的事，我发誓一定会在某个阳光灿烂的日子里，把你送进楼下花坛边虎斑猫一家的胃袋里。  
　　大概金鱼之神还没起床，也或许其实早暗恋上虎斑猫爸爸？总之Kimball Cho充满诚意的内心呼唤并未得到任何回应，只换来刚上楼的Rigsby笑得仿佛从王记中餐厅后巷垃圾桶里翻出整袋碎骨的流浪狗。  
　　“好吧，你别告诉我还没挑选好目标？！”兴致勃勃地拉过椅子坐下，大个子男人丝毫没有领会对方想装作没听到的企图，还一味的喋喋不休：“按昨天说的可得是小组成员。不过我们组才这么几个人，你别告诉我你决定是Van Pelt？”  
　　“啊？”  
　　“什么！？你真打算是Van Pelt？嘿，不管怎么说我们是搭档，你可不能这样对我。我们是好兄弟，不是嘛？”  
　　“……不是。”  
　　“喂！”  
　　不理会Rigsby的种种抗议，Cho继续嚼着三明治苦苦思索有什么办法可以避过这次其实原本和自己一点关系都没有的危机……早知道待在一旁看热闹就成了，怎么该死地居然一时冲动插了嘴呢？！通常警局成员们的婚前单身聚会要比外面其它大部分的正常许多，至少不会有毒品、妓女这种噱头，顶多酒喝得疯一点、结束得时间晚一些。所以作为准新郎的Franklin还能有机会大谈他与未婚妻间点点滴滴的罗曼史，以及最后求婚的环节是多么地不容易，对于如何展示自己的真心、还要让对方感觉到惊喜又不落俗套，他当时即紧张又骄傲的心情等等。

　　——为什么不直接问？！

　　就是这一句、就是该死的这一句。  
　　后面的混乱Cho完全不想再去回想一遍，就是这群要命的酒鬼居然可以把那句话转变成“CBI重案组高级探员Kimball Cho将为大家演示最佳求婚技巧”，更要命的是这还变成了一场赌局，尽管他不可能去押注但是倘若他能成功让对方说出“YES”的话，就可以得到500刀的奖励……500刀！那可是500刀，《War and Remembrance》都能买上40本，遇到打折还能多一些，就算吃汉堡都可以一百多顿啊！  
　　“不如这样？我可以和他们商量一下，把选择范围扩大到咱们整个楼层，作为你的监督者，我想我还是有资格让他们调整细则的。”  
　　“监督者？”  
　　“没错，就是我。”  
　　“什么监督者？”  
　　其实Cho根本没留意到Rigsby之前到底唠叨了些什么东西，但这个具有敏感性的单词让他不禁产生警惕，他可不想在工作中的每分每秒都会有人提醒自己去“求婚”，特别还是不能回避的同组成员，可惜……  
　　“大家要求由我来监督你是否能完成你所说的，我会每分每秒都提醒你这件事。”  
　　“你很闲？”黑发探员微微扯下嘴角表示自己的不悦，但似乎暂时把今后可能遭到各种报复抛之脑后的Rigsby丝毫不为所动，反而压低嗓子凑近：“我知道隔壁行政科的Elle很好说话，要不要我当中沟通一下，然后就水到渠成？！”  
　　“你押我。”  
　　“这当然。不如我现在就去和Franklin说别局限在我们小组，你也去和Elle熟悉一下？”  
　　“不用。”在对方困惑的表情前，Cho顿了顿，“就我们组。”  
　　“咦？Van Pelt吗？”  
　　“她在实验室，四街区外的那个。”  
　　“不要告诉我你想挑战Lisbon。”  
　　“你是白痴吗？”  
　　“呃……”  
　　“去楼下院子里。”  
　　“现在？你确定就现在？”  
　　“恩。”Kimball Cho不耐烦地瞪了Rigsby一眼，也不管对方有没有跟上直接转身走向电梯口——500刀，我来了。

　　不知道是由谁传出的小道消息，当重案组的二位探员来到CBI大楼外那兼做停车场的院子里时，周围已经出现了不少围观群众，并且还有陆续增加的趋势，甚至Cho隐约还看到他们的副局长鬼鬼祟祟地拿着甜甜圈，躲在几个青少年犯罪科的同事身后……“你带笔下来了吗？”他转头问身边的大个子。  
　　“我去借。”  
　　在Rigsby跑去大厅的同时亚裔探员左右张望着，果不其然在靠墙的位置发现自己所需要的。不顾周围好奇的眼光，他不急不缓地走了过去，弯腰将叠起来的废硬板纸箱拆开，用脚踩住、手里微微用力把它一撕为二。顺手将扯下的多余部分丢在原地，侧身接过Rigsby递来的油性笔简单地在纸板上写了几个词，还没等同事们凑过来想看个究竟，他已经快步走回院子中央，面无表情地将写有字的一面很干脆地朝大楼的方向高举过头。

 

　　 **【PATRICK JANE: WILL YOU MARRY ME？】**

 

　　……死一样的寂静后是爆炸般的喧哗，中间还掺杂着干嚎。

=================================

　　“你在干嘛？”  
　　抱着超市纸袋打开家门却看到自己的东西被丢得满客厅都是，应该被放在衣柜顶上的行李箱也躺在沙发边上，而看上去几乎要被埋起来的男人正将自己最爱的几本精装书往某个纸箱里放……“你干嘛，Jane？”他又重复了一遍。  
　　“Cho，你回来啦！我还以为你会在超市里多耽搁一会儿呢，不过我也快了，就快整理得差不多了。”  
　　“我给你钥匙不是让你来打劫的。”  
　　“哇哦，打劫？不、不，我是来给你搬家的。”  
　　“我不需要搬家。”  
　　侧过脑袋抓了抓自己乱糟糟的金发，Patrick Jane拉长语调：“如果我没记错，今天上午有位勇敢的亚洲小伙向我求婚，而我很慷慨地敞开了胸怀。”  
　　早上某位被点名的顾问打开大楼玻璃窗，大声向楼下欢快地喊着“YES！YES！！我十分乐意！”的戏剧化场景立马又重新浮现在了Kimball Cho的眼前，他舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇：“中午的披萨是我付的。”  
　　“你拿了500，就一顿披萨？”  
　　“我还给你加了咖啡。”  
　　“Cho，你想……”放弃手里还没整理完的东西，Jane小心翼翼地从跨过堆满东西的茶几，“反正整栋楼都知道这件轰动CBI的浪漫事，你搬来和我住又有什么问题？”  
　　“今天只是打赌。”  
　　“恩哼？只是打赌？”  
　　把手里的东西暂时放在某张还空着的椅子上，Cho走近和自己身高相仿的男人，近到几乎是面对面的距离：“至少其它人以为是。”他少见地放柔语调耐心解释，并伸出手轻轻摩擦着对方的脸颊。作为回应，Jane偏过脸在他的掌心轻吻了一下。

　　“其实你搬家绝对不会比今天的事更轰动。”一个半小时后，金发顾问还是有点不死心地提议，“况且我们又不需要告诉他们。”  
　　“为什么是我搬？”  
　　“因为我家比较大嘛。”  
　　“我认为迟早他们还是会知道。”  
　　“我可以催眠他们。”  
　　“Jane？”  
　　“或者骂他们恐同？”  
　　“Jane！”  
　　“好、好吧！换位思考，其实现在有时我也会住你这儿，你也会住我那儿。既然如此为什么你不干脆搬过来，你这边的公寓还可以借出去赚租金。”  
　　“唔。”  
　　“Cho，你在找什么？”金发顾问搭着对方的背探出头，好奇地盯着探员从散落在地上的衣物口袋里翻东西，“要不要我帮忙？”  
　　“不用。我找到了。”  
　　“咦？这么晚你还得给谁打电话？”  
　　“我朋友有车。”  
　　“车？”  
　　“我们明天搬家。”

—END—


End file.
